A power cylinder assembly of an internal combustion engine generally comprises a reciprocating piston disposed within a cylindrical cavity of an engine block. One end of the cylindrical cavity may be closed while another end of the cylindrical cavity may be open. The closed end of the cylindrical cavity and an upper portion or crown of the piston defines a combustion chamber. The open end of the cylindrical cavity permits oscillatory movement of a connecting rod, which joins a lower portion of the piston to a crankshaft, which is partially submersed in an oil sump. The crankshaft converts linear motion of the piston (resulting from combustion of fuel in the combustion chamber) into rotational motion.
Engines, and in particular the pistons, are under increased stress as a result of constant efforts to increase overall efficiency, e.g., by reducing piston weight and/or increasing pressures and temperatures associated with engine operation. Piston cooling is therefore increasingly important for withstanding the increased stress of such operational conditions over the life of the engine. To reduce the operating temperatures of piston components, a cooling gallery may be provided about a perimeter of the piston, into which crankcase oil may be introduced to reduce the operating temperature of the piston.
Known piston designs having peripheral cooling galleries may not provide adequate cooling. Additional cooling features may be difficult to form or otherwise assemble with existing cooling gallery and piston designs. Accordingly, there is a need for a robust, lightweight piston design that provides enhanced cooling, such as by providing a cooling gallery, while also allowing reliable and cost-efficient production of the piston in a mass manufacturing environment.